Oh Death Help us Now
by Prince Quinn
Summary: A oneshot song fic! The song is Blood on The Dance Floor Yo Ho  A pirates life for me


_A pirate walks into the bar_

_And the bartender asks_

_"Whats with the steering wheel in your pants?"_

_The pirate says_

_"Argh, its drivin' me nuts!"_

Kid walked into the bar, dressed in his pirate costume. Maka was hosting a costume party there and the two of them had gone as identical pirates.

_Now I've been riding_

_across the seven seas_

_Looking for a girl_

_from another fantasy_

Maka stood there, clothed in her pirate outfit. She'd been looking through the crowd for what seemed hours until she found her other half.

_I keep a big ship_

_They call me captain Kid_

_I got the I-patch, tri-hat_

_Rolling like a pirate!_

_Shiver my timbers_

_Fuck you till your limber_

_Freaky, deeky, till you get leaky_

_Like run DMC its tricky_

Kid flared up as that part of the song came on. He hadn't meant for this song to be playing, he'd requested a different song! _'SOUL! I'm gonna kill you after this party!' _

_So animated_

_Might as well call_

_me Mickey_

_Pedal to the medal_

_Red eyes like the devil_

_Raise the white flag_

_Can't reach my level_

Maka giggled as she wove her way through the crowds, keeping an eye on her boyfriend of two years. She'd been waiting for him to show up.

_Like 'argh' 'argh'_

_Flow sick like sars_

_Xxx till I hit your mark_

_Ahoy, ahoy I put the happy to the joy_

_Fuck with me and I'll play you like a gameboy_

_Ninja, skinya, throw you in the blenda_

_Chop, chop, chop I'm a motherfucking pirate!_

Kid watched his girlfriend start to walk towards him and he followed her lead; Weaving his own way through the large crowd that was swaying to the beat of the song.

_Yohoho and a bottle rum we go_

_Its my duty to please that booty (x3)_

_Yohoho Its a pirates life for me_

_A pirates life for me_

_Yoho, sorry bitch I wasn't calling your name_

_We be burnin' so hot you can't even capture the flame_

_Street rat, hood rat, freak with that, spoiled brat_

_No wait, guess again, I'm a motherfucking pirate!_

She took her time, dancing like an idiot when someone tapped her and offered their hand.

_I'm over you like I just dunked_

_Battle ship you just got sunk_

_Boy you think you can handle this?_

_Is your porthole big enough for my ship?_

_Its not the motion of the ocean_

_and size is a thing_

_Cause we ain't getting no where with_

_these fucking water wings_

Kid's face flared up again at the lyrics. This was definantly Soul's doing. He's the only one who'd request such a dirty song on this night.

_I used to be ballin'_

_now I'm just straight dunkin'_

_Gold stars for my rhymes_

_I got all the boys suckin'_

_Jealous bitches start hatin'_

_Cause its not them that we fuckin'_

_That game you claim you play_

_is the motherfuckin' game that I'm runnin'_

Maka finally made it to the middle of the dancefloor and waited there for Kid.

_Yohoho and a bottle rum we go_

_Its my duty to please that booty (x3)_

_Yohoho its a pirates life for me_

_A pirates life for me_

_Now and hen we had a hope_

_That if we lived and were good_

_God would permit us to be pirates_

_Yohoho its a pirates life for me (x2)_

Kid squeezed his way between the sweat covered bodies until he finally made it to the middle of the dancefloor and saw Maka waiting for him.

_FIRE!_

_Yohoho and a bottle rum we go_

_Its my duty to please that booty (x3)_

_Yohoho its a pirates life for me_

_A pirates life for me_

The song was over and both of them were glad. They were perfectly content to talk, until the song started all over again. "SOUL!" They shouted together upon seeing the white-haired scythe make his way down the steps and towards the door to leave. He flashed the two of them his signature shark-toothed smile, two thumbs up, then left.

"Sorry about Soul, Kid." Maka appologized, hugging the taller boy.

"Don't worry about it, Maka. Hey, I've got an announcement to make alright? I'll be back in a minute or two, don't leave this spot." The raven ran from her, making his way to the stage. To Maka, it seemed he was requesting a song...

_"Excuse me everyone! This boy here would like to make an announcement about something very, very important." _The announcer announced then handed the microphone to Kid.

_"I've been dating Maka Albarn for the past two years, and I am deeply in love with her." _The spotlight focused on her and everyone moved to give her some space. _'Maka Albarn, I love you and I always will. That is why I need your answer to my next question; Will you marry me?" _

Maka froze. She'd been waiting for this moment, but, why'd he have to ask in front of so many people? Cheers erupted around her and she felt herself getting pushed towards the stage. "K-Kid... I-I... Yes!" She shouted as he helped her up to where he was. Kid's yellow eyes lit up and he smiled, hugging the girl to him tightly.

"I love you, Maka."

"I love you too."

The End... Or is it?

It is XD


End file.
